Baju
by sasha lovenaru
Summary: Markas Akatsuki di sabotasi. ga bisa bkin sumarry


Judul : Baju *nista bgt*

Fandom : Naruto

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warnings : humor garing, GaJe, abal, typos.

Summary : Baju kebangaan Akatsuki di sabotasi. "Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Lalu bagaimana penampilan baru mereka y.. Check it out~

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

"TIDAKKK~" teriak Tobi di pagi itu hingga semua anggota Akatsuki terbangun dengan tidak elitnya.

"Tobi, ada apa kau berteriak di pagi buta begini?" tanya Hidan yang baru saja terbangun.

"Lihatlah" kata Tobi sambil menunjuk lemari penyimpanan jubah Akatsuki yang sudah berantakan dan rusak.

"APA? BAGAIMANA BISA? JUBAH KESAYANGANKU YANG TIDAK TERGANTIKAN- karna memang tidak ada gantinya-, un" jerit Deidara sambil gulung-gulung di lantai.

"Kita masih bisa membelinya lagi 'kan?" kata Sasori

"TIDAK BISA, AKU RELA MEMAKAI PIAMA INI" tolak Kakuzu sambil ngos-ngosan berteriak keras.

"TIDAK" teriak semua anggota Akatsuki kecuali Kakuzu.

"Aku tidak mau penampilan Akatsuki yang keren(?) dan khas dengan kostum kebanggaannya diganti dengan Akatsuki yang berpiama- gak lucu" kata Kisame.

"Meskipun begitu uang kas kita juga sudah menipis tidak cukup untuk membeli lagi" kata Kakuzu yang berbohong.

"Lalu bagaimana nasib Akatsuki? Hueee" kata Deidara mulai galau.

"Gahhh, siapa orang tidak jelas yang sudah menyabotase markas kita dan kenapa hanya kostum." kata Itachi kesal.

"Mungkin ada organisasi baru yang menandingi kita" jawab Sasori.

"Tidak Mungkin" jawab yang lain.

"Kalau begitu kita pikirkan ide lain" kata Konan.

Krik Krik

Tidak ada yang menjawab karna mereka sibuk bergalau ria(?). "Teman-teman, aku punya ide" kata Konan mengulangi.

Krik Krik.

Tetap saja tidak ada yang menyahut.

"Aku punya ide, bagaimana kalau kita mengumpulkan uang sendiri?"Lalu saat Dei bicara mereka semua mendengar. Saat Konan berbicara, Konan tak dianggap~ kasihan..

."Ide yang bagus" "Setuju" "(?)" Semua setuju kecual Kakuzu dan Konan.

"Hueee, itu kan ide q, Hueee." Lalu konan mulai terisak.

Semua coba menenangkan. "Kenapa tak kau utarakan dari tadi, un" kata Deidara ketus dan malah mendapat jitakan dari Sasori.

"Tenangkah, aku akan membelikanmu balon kotak" kata Sasori.

"Tidak mau, memangnya aku anak kecil. Juga mana ada balon kotak, hueee~" Konan menangis makin keras.

Lalu gantian Deidara menjitak kepala Sasori. Mereka saling menjitak hingga akhirnya Tobi menjitak kepala mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang mencari kostum baru kita" tanya Itachi pada Konan.

"Aku bisa memilih sesukaku?" tanya Konan senang.

"Ya ya, tapi jangan menangis lagi" kata Pein. Pilihan yang salah Pein. (konan(tertawa keras):liat sj nnti ap yg akn trjd).

"Asyik, sekarang kumpulkan uang kalian seikhlasnya(?)" kata Konan semangat. 'Tidak kukira akan semudah ini' batin Konan.

"Kakuzu kau tidak?" tanya Hidan.

"Lebih baik aku memakai piama dari pada memakai kostum pilihan konan" tolak Kakuzu

"Apa maksudmu, un?" tanya Deidara

Konan menatap Kakuzu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan uangnya "Tidak bukan apa-apa"

"Ada yang aneh" kata itachi

"Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu" kata Konan sambil melenggang pergi

"Oh ya dari tadi aku tidak melihat Zetsu kemana perginya dia?" tanya Hidan

krik krik

Tidak ada yang menyahut

"Ha, sudahlah" Hidan pundung

1 tahun kemudian (eh salah) 1 jam kemudian

"Tadaima" teriak Konan

"Cepat sekali" kata Pein

"Kalian masuklah ke ruang ganti nanti akan kuberikan"

.

.

"Semua berposelah yang menarik. Ini penampilan baru Akatsuki 'kan" kata Konan sangat riang

"Haha aku lebih baik dengan piama daripada kostum memalukan itu" Kakuzu tertawa terbahak-bahak

Kostum memalukan itu brcorak bunga warna merah bukan awan warna merah. Sejak saat itu Akatsuki tidak terkalahkan mengapa? Karna saat berhadapan dengan Akatsuki musuh mereka pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak dulu hingga mati.

**OMAKE**

**(FLASHBACK)**

Malam

"Ada apa Konan kau menyeretku kemari? Hoammm" tanya Kakuzu yang baru bangun pada Konan yang menyeret ke lemari penyimpanan baju

"Kau mau uang 'kan? Ikuti rencanaku"

Kakuzu tidak jadi menggantuk "Aku ikut, apa yang mau kau rencanakan"

"Aku sudah membuat kostum baru tapi tidak ada yang mau memakainya" kata Konan sedih. Konan menunjukkan kostum seperti jubah Akatsuki yang membedakan hanyalah coraknya adalah bunga

Kakuzu sweatdrop 'mana mungkin mereka mau menggunakannya' batin Kakuzu "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Rusak semua baju ini!"

"APA? kenapa?"

"Karena aku akan menggantinya dengan ini"

'anak ini' batin Kakuzu "Tpi aku tidak ingin merusak kostum kesayanganku"

"Pikirkan saja uangmu nanti"

"Baiklah bemi uang" Kakuzu mulai mencabik-cabik semua kostum itu

Zetsu mendengar suara dari arah lemari. Ia terkejut melihat Kakuzu dan Konan yang mencabik-cabik kostum khas Akatsuki.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan-"

Belum sempat Zetsu bicara Konan sudah menyumpalnya denagan kertas dan Kakuzu yang mengikat lalu ,menggotongnya

"Maaf Zetsu" kata Kakuzu mengunci Zetsu dalam lemari lain

**OMAKE**

"HHmmmhhpp hnph" (siapapun tolong keluarkan aku!0 zetsu masih berada dalam lemari

**THE END**

**bikin fic baru lagi pdhal yang lain blum selesai :p**

**R&R**


End file.
